


May the Love be with you

by yunchuyin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: 五人组不知怎么地来到了星战世界。他们有一个计划。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 充满了《星球大战》的剧透，除了ME，一切CP自由心证。以及此文衍生自juvenbace的《虚拟世界》，或许对你的阅读有所帮助。

“我们得帮他。”

出乎所有人意料的，先说出这句话的是Dustin。

“反正事已至此——”他吞咽了一下，尽力把刚才经历的生死时速抛在脑后。“我是说，既然达斯·维达已经成了达斯·维达，他当皇帝总比PPT好一点，是吧？”

Sean粗暴地反对：“你哪只眼睛看见维达的统治力要高于帕皇了？”

吹PPT，一群宅男的日常任务。

“两只眼睛都没看见，”Dustin回答得理直气壮，“但这是信仰！信仰！你不爱维达吗？”

Sean咳了一声，放弃挣扎。

Eduardo看了两眼Mark，他专心地连上了一台电脑，此刻把银河系抛在脑后。

“容我提醒一下，”这个显然站在原力光明面的人说，“维达毕竟是个西斯，这不是电影。你们看见了，这几个冲锋队员——”

他没法说下去，如果这不是电影根本没法解释白兵们不堪一击的战力，三个宅男，对三个，还有两个典型的精英人士，他们五个，放倒了一整队帝国冲锋队员，Eduardo觉得自己仍然需要冷静一下。

Chris接着发言，他考虑得更周全，显然：“义军不见得是个好选择，我们联系不上他们，其次，我们怎么自证身份？话说回来我们现在在哪儿？”

一艘飞船里，显然，充满了白兵的尸体，和无数未知。他们最好别在太空里，没人会开飞船，真的，科洛桑就谢天谢地，外环星系他们还不如直接被白兵打死，Chris可没忘记这个遥远的银河系里还有奴隶制度，我靠，奴隶制度。

“塔图因。”

“什么？”四个人齐声问，Mark在百忙中分出一点精力回答：“我们在塔图因。”

一片寂静。

每个人都想起了沙漠星球的高温，和两个太阳。

Chris最先冷却完毕：“这至少算个好消息，塔图因，我们有卢克，Dustin的计划是可行的。”

干掉帕尔帕庭，让维达当皇帝，然后用卢克唤回他的良知，简直完美。

但是……Eduardo提出问题：“如果唤不回呢？”

Chris说：“那么卢克是帝国的继承人，至少我们有个好的继承人。”

“我看不见得，”Sean清了清嗓子解释道，“卢克堕落过的，EP6以后。”

Dustin补充：“传说宇宙，现在已经被迪士尼开除正史了。”

“我真搞不懂你们为什么要搞出那么多套设定，”Chris抱怨，“那我们现在算正史，还是传说宇宙？”

“都不是，我猜，”Dustin干巴巴地笑了两声，“同人宇宙，我们还有。”

“停止学尤达，Dustin。”Eduardo严厉地说，事情已经够糟了，在他看来，而某三个人恐怕过于兴奋。

“放松一点，Wardo，我们会没事的。”Dustin安慰他：“如果这是个同人宇宙，那我们就是主角团，我们会活下来的。”

“Dustin说得对，我们到哪儿都是主角团。”Sean洋洋得意。

Mark站起来，拿走台子上的一个PDA。“我们走吧。”他说，拖鞋在金属走廊上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响。

“走哪儿去？”Eduardo跟在他身后问。

“太阳快要落山了，我们得尽快找到卢克。”他在PDA上东戳西戳，显得非常有信心：“不然我们会和这艘坏掉的飞船一起被沙人掠走。”

“沙人，”Chris很紧张，“我们要不要拿点儿武器？”

大家停下来。

“这是个好主意。”Sean道，率先走向一个躺倒的白兵。

所有人武装完毕，Mark按开飞船的舷梯。他们边走边重复了一遍刚才的讨论以缓解紧张。

“所以，”Dustin总结，“我们先去找卢克，然后想办法联系维达，接着干掉皇帝……”

他们踩上塔图因灼热松软的沙砾地面。

Mark面无表情，讲出安纳金·天行者的经典台词：“I hate sand.”

他抖抖拖鞋。

Dustin的眼睛亮了：“我有一种——”

“闭嘴，Dustin！”所有人齐声说。

但那太晚了，真的。

Chris环视了一圈面前头戴面罩的高大原住民们，绝望地说：“我觉得我们不被团灭的概率不足10%。”

“你太乐观了，Chris，”Sean说，“要我看，这毫无可能。”

Eduardo偷偷戳了戳Mark：“想想办法，天才。”

只有Dustin一如既往的乐观，他说：“我还从没见过这么多沙人！漫展都很少有人cos他们。”

Mark暴躁地瞪了他一眼。

Dustin不为所动，毫无畏惧，并且张开嘴大声喊：“肯诺比大师！欧比旺！救命！我们有安纳金的消息！”

接着他们看见一个穿着斗篷的、面容不清的人从红褐色的岩石后现出身形。

*

所以他们现在坐在欧比旺家里，头晕目眩，还没从绝地武士点亮光剑的身姿中回神。

Dustin永远是适应力最强的那个，他直勾勾盯着蓝奶倒进杯子里的流动，无比热情地同隐姓埋名的大师道谢。

“我真不敢相信。”Mark说，Eduardo和Chris点头同意，Sean还晕乎乎地傻笑着。卷毛宅男的眼睛里几乎是迸发出剧烈的兴奋：“你起跳的动作违背了物理定律！”

他和Dustin几乎是同一时间蹦起来，比了一个光剑第三式索雷苏超中二的起手式。

Sean转过头对目瞪口呆的Chris和Eduardo点评：“欧比旺是第三式的代表人物，不过我个人更喜欢第七式，游走于原力黑暗面边缘，超酷！”

绝地大师做出安抚的手势请他们坐下，脑残粉他见得多了，经验丰富。

Dustin尝了尝真正的、而不是用添加剂调出来的蓝奶，说话的声调自从见到白兵就再也没降下来：“我真不敢相信！”他下意识地往口袋里摸了摸，没有手机，当然了，都变数据体了谁还带手机呢？但这可是个大事件，完全值得拍一张发到Facebook上。

Eduardo放弃抵抗这三个宅男，递给Dustin他的手机，老派习惯，谢天谢地。

因此Chris成了五个人中最先找回自我的人：“肯诺比大师……感谢您刚才的帮助，如果不是您及时出现，我们就危险了。”

“叫我本就可以了，”欧比旺说道，“原力指引我遇见你们，不用道谢。”

塔图因的生活磨砺了这位绝地大师，他看上去比EP3结尾要更疲惫，衰老还没有找上他，但那只是早晚的事情。沙漠星球有着艰苦的环境，毫无疑问，但即使Chris只看过电影，他也知道真正折磨着这位绝地的正是他的内心。武士团的灭亡，帝国的兴起，徒弟的堕落，有太多情感加诸于他身上。但是绝地大师笑起来仍然像以前一样文雅、温和，湖泊一样的眼眸平静而睿智。即使Chris自己也已经活过了长久年月和非凡的一生，仍然不禁为这样的风度折服。

“如您所见，我们并不来自塔图因，”他犹豫地问，“原力指引了我们的相遇？”

“放松，”欧比旺环视这五个突然出现在他的原力感应中，还商量着对卢克、维达和皇帝计划的外乡人，“我听见了你们的谈话。”

“老实说，我更紧张了。”Sean打破这句话带来的寂静，随即提出疑问：“如果我没记错，你离我们可，有点儿距离。”Dustin大喊大叫他才出现，Parker的记性不容怀疑。

Mark给了一个解释：“你在原力中感应到了我们，对吗？”

“敏锐的年轻人，”绝地大师认可了这个说法，“你们的生命形式十分奇特，让我想起了我的老师，但你们真实存在。”

“奎刚·金大师。”Eduardo知道他，这位绝地大师在EP1就挂了，最后习得原力英灵法，交给了尤达和欧比旺。

欧比旺的眼睛里闪动着惊奇的光彩：“我没想到有人还记得他。看来你们知道很多事情。”

“我们知道一切！”Sean插嘴。

Chris碰碰Eduardo的手肘：“你已经是个合格的迷弟了。”

Eduardo叹气。

不是他有多么痴迷星球大战，真的，但有这么一种论调让大家都记得奎刚——如果由他来教导安纳金，或许这一切就不会发生。毕竟，“欧比旺对安纳金的爱蒙蔽了他的双眼”，Eduardo对此拥有切身体会。

欧比旺对Sean的话做出回答：“或许你们获得了一些启示。但未来仍然在迷雾之中，没有人可以断定。谨记谦虚，年轻人，这始终都有帮助。”

“我其实不年轻了。”Sean张了张嘴，忍住了给欧比旺剧透。随即转向其他四个人：“也就是说我们现在在EP3和EP4之间，后面的剧情发不发生看情况？”

Dustin说：“那我的计划简直棒呆了。”

Mark给他提供坚实的支持：“我们有克隆身体的完整技术，我们知道剧情发展，我们现在的生命形式接近原力英灵——有个问题，我们还会死吗？”

绝地大师做出解答：“我想不会。”

行动快于大脑的红发乐天小子飞快地拿起桌子上的光剑，朝自己当胸就是一戳。

所有人都惊呆了。

“……看来你收藏了二十几个光剑模型没有白费。”Chris捂着心脏，感谢科技发展他再不用担心被吓出心脏病，Dustin开光剑的速度比欧比旺拦他的速度都快。

“完美！我们！”Dustin振臂高呼：“推翻PPT！”

Mark从Eduardo的手机里调出《帝国进行曲》为他配乐。

Sean翻了个白眼：“你们暴露了，维达的脑残粉们。”

Eduardo看见欧比旺的微笑因为这个名字而黯淡了。

“虽然你们没有恶意，”他说，“但卢克今年才八岁，我想无论你们有什么计划，他都不会是一个好选择。”

Dustin试图说服他：“但他是安纳金的儿子，他能唤醒他。”

“不是现在，不在这个时候，原力告诉我。”绝地大师很坚决地拒绝了。

“那也没差，”Mark耸耸肩，“我们的目标只是干掉帕尔帕庭，让维达当皇帝。”

“这显然不出于光明面的的思考，”欧比旺说，“我不知道你们为什么会有这种想法，但你们比绝地和西斯的斗争走得更远。因此我对这事保持沉默。但仍有一点得提醒你们，帕尔帕庭的强大你们无法想象，这不是件容易的事。”

“但我们又不会死，”Sean浑不在意，“大不了多来几次。”

Chris承诺：“我们会小心的。”

“我们会保守卢克和莱娅的秘密，”Eduardo补充，“控心术多半也不会对我们起作用，我们可以先试验一下。”

至少这是真的，欧比旺从受到原力扰动那一刻起就高悬的心多少有了点安慰。

“我会提供尽可能的帮助，”绝地说，“皇帝在科洛桑，但维达的行踪飘忽不定。”

“我们知道维达在哪儿，我们去找他。”Dustin说，犹豫了片刻，选择咽下那个地方。

穆斯塔法，阿拉伯语意为“天选之子”。

欧比旺寂静地注视他，也许他猜到了，也许原力给了他启示，Dustin不敢肯定。

Mark转移了话题：“我们可以用帝国的飞船做掩护，问题是没人会开。”

“这不是问题。”

补充了食物和水分以后，在三个宅男的催促下，他们迅速地返回了飞船上，欧比旺提供了指导、演示的简单教学。

“我觉得我可以了。”Dustin率先说，既然他在小世界里造了各种型号的飞船和战斗机，有什么理由不开一开呢？真实版本的同那些并没有非常大的差距。

Mark和Sean表示赞同。

Eduardo把爆能枪堆在角落，Chris和他对视一眼，苦笑道：“就枪法而言，我们被识破的几率不大。”

白兵们被抬到外面，焚烧了。飘升的黑烟让他们有一点不舒服，但幸好白兵们仍然带着头盔，这减轻了一切的真实感。

“我们该走了，沙漠的夜晚可不友好。”

Sean第一个转身回到飞船上，Eduardo和Chris同欧比旺告别，跟在他身后。

“我仍然认为你们应该先休息一晚。”绝地大师建议。

Mark挥了挥手：“谢谢，但是，”他耸耸肩，“没人睡得着，我想，这不像真的，我觉得我在做梦。”他也走了。

Dustin说：“我觉得这非常真实！”他伸出手，绝地大师敏捷地闪开了。

红发小子不好意思地摸摸头，露出一个害羞的微笑：“对不起，但我就是……”他坦承，“你的胡子一直是个热议话题。”

“哦，”欧比旺忍不住笑起来，“你的好奇心就像安纳金小时候。”

他说，眉宇间有一种非常柔和的、追忆的神色。

“或许你该带上这个。”

欧比旺递给他一把光剑，同刚才Dustin拿过的那个很像，但他仍能辨识其中的区别。

“这是安纳金的。”

“没错，”绝地大师承认，“原力告诉我，你是一个关键。你和他们有所区别，当你们谈论起……安纳金的时候。‘他的心中仍有良善’，我想你知道这句话。”

Dustin点头：“帕德梅。”

“我相信这是真的，”欧比旺叹气，“但我已经不知道如何去做。维达屠杀了绝地幼徒，你得记住这一点。他的心中充满愤怒和仇恨，帕尔帕庭转化了他。西斯黑暗而邪恶，不要掉以轻心。”

不，你知道的。红发小子心想，你做出了选择，你在他的剑下化为乌有。

“你是个好老师，肯诺比大师。”Dustin真诚地注视他。“这不是你的错误。卢克会非常出色，他是个好孩子。”他补充道。

“但愿如此。”绝地大师笑意温和。

“所以这个还是留给他吧，”Dustin把光剑还回去，这可是重要剧情道具，代代永流传，“卢克会需要它的。愿原力与你同在。”

“愿原力与你同在。”

欧比旺看着他在飞船合拢前挥舞的手臂，也挥手作为回应。

他的心中充满了爱，这或许就是安纳金需要的。

*

黑色的星空宁静而平缓，Sean看了一阵，评价道：“二十世纪七十年代，真有感觉。”

他们正驶向穆斯塔法，而没人睡得着，也许数据体根本不需要睡觉。

Eduardo不无担忧：“我们即将面对达斯·维达，说真的，没人有任何计划吗？”

Mark不知道在PDA上搞些什么，头也不抬地回答：“我们要去面对达斯·维达，我想计划没什么用处。”

“我们又打不过他。”Dustin补充。

“连维达也打不过，我们要怎么干掉皇帝？？？”Chris抹了把脸，决心不能放任这三个宅男一时冲动。

Sean转过头：“这就涉及到一个主角光环的问题——维达是打不过PPT的，这大家都知道。”

“但PPT还是被扔到反应堆里挂掉了。”Mark从PDA里短暂地脱离：“根据预言，我们可以推断事情是这样的：只要维达去杀帕尔帕庭，帕尔帕庭就一定会死。”

Dustin兴高采烈：“原力平衡——西斯绝地都死光了！”

“好吧，”Eduardo说，“好吧，所以我们只要说服维达去干掉皇帝。”

“这很容易，西斯的传统如此。”Sean说，“而且我们的技术可以给维达重新造一个身体，他的天赋会得到全部发挥。”

Chris提出一个疑问：“如果我没记错，力敏者的测试标准是血液里迷地原虫的数量？如果他的新身体……”

Dustin挥了挥手：“他都没有爸爸，这科学吗？不要在意这个。”

Chris被说服了。

这都是原力的意志。

飞船在时间流逝中来到穆斯塔法上空，他们没有试图去伪装成冲锋队员。

“袍子！我需要袍子！”Dustin转来转去，试图从哪儿翻出一件褐色长袍——装逼，在维达面前装逼，每一个宅男的崇高理想。Sean加入了他的行动。

Chris和Eduardo想当然拒绝了，他们不需要更多戏剧性，谢谢。

而Mark占据了智商的制高点，他有一个小包裹，谁也不知道他什么时候带上来的，但就是，那是一件绝地袍子。

“我找欧比旺要的。”语调很平，但Sean和Dustin当然能听出其中的炫耀得意。

“你会第一个承受维达的怒火。”Dustin嫉妒地宣告。

他是对的。

当他们以“带着欧比旺的消息”的名义被扭送到维达那审美跟索大眼一脉相承的圣所里，每个人都神经紧张。Dustin甚至哼起了《帝国进行曲》，五个人紧张地注视烟雾弥漫的巴克塔罐，那是溶液倾泻到熔岩星球灼热的岩石上而形成的雾气。

高大的黑武士伴着他低沉的呼吸声走了出来。

一片寂静。

Dustin爆发出一声尖叫：“达斯·维达！达斯·维达！哦天呐，天啊！”

Mark头晕目眩：“Cool！”

Sean呼吸困难，仿佛他的哮喘又犯了，但，谢天谢地，他现在是个数据体。不过他还是习惯性地喘了起来。

而Chris和Eduardo则有些恐惧，当然了，这是正常反应。

“My Lord.”Mark上前一步。

但他没有能说出下半句话，维达伸出手，地上只剩下一件空空的绝地长袍。

“原力扼喉。”Eduardo干涩地说道，欧比旺说过他们不会死，Dustin实验过，但Mark显然还是消失了。那件袍子，他注视维达空洞的面具，他的怒火永不熄灭。“It's all Obi-Wan's fault.”他说：“我知道你这样想，但这是你的选择，你的错。”

然后他也消失了。

Chris呼吸沉重：“不乐观，对吧？”他推了推Sean，“或许我们不该来。”

维达开口了：“欧比旺在哪儿？”

Chris勉强让自己镇定下来：“我们不是为这个来的。”

维达沉默了一阵：“说说你们的目的。”

“你的四肢被欧比旺斩断了——”Chris看见他抬起手，“I hate you.”他只来得及说出这句。

Sean叹了口气，语速飞快，尽量把自己当成Mark，就是这样。“我们带来了能转移意识的克隆技术，能让你的潜力得到全部发挥。还有几个消息：一你没有杀死帕德梅，二你有一个儿子和一个女儿，他们很健康很平安，三你能杀死达斯·西迪厄斯只要你想，好了我说完了You don't know the power of Dark Side？ NO！ You don't know the power of Father's Tears!”

我回去就他妈把淋浴喷头换成达斯·维达周边款，还有牙签盒，Sean恶意地想，给Dustin最后留下一个鼓励的眼神。

死亡flag是台词，希望Dustin放机灵一点儿。

*

如果他们是一个刷boss的主角团，Dustin要说，那他们可真够惨了，照面五分钟，基本团灭。

“我不会讲台词的，所以你杀不了我。他们也没有死，只是回家了。”Dustin对维达说，突然明白了什么：“哦，是这样，是这样。”

维达沉默地盯着他，穆斯塔法空气灼热，Dustin觉得肺里像呛进了火山灰，他的穆斯塔法可没有这么恶劣的环境。

他在地上盘腿坐下。

“这样就好多了，”他仰视维达，就像他还是个孩子时做的那样，“你可真高。”

维达重复：“说明你的来意，或者你也想和你的朋友一样。”

“我的朋友说过了，他说的都是真的。你没有杀死帕德梅——她后来去世了，她自己的选择。但她仍然爱着你，欧比旺也是。我们确实见过他。”

“谎言。”

“随你信不信，”红发小子说，“我就是告诉你一声，你应该知道这些事。”

他开始叙述：“帕德梅没有背叛你，欧比旺是偷偷潜进她的飞船的。另外欧比旺知道你们结婚的事，他一早就知道，”Dustin盯着维达的眼睛，机器规律的呼吸声在空气里扩散，“你知道这意味着什么。”

肯诺比大师是一位模范绝地，银河系每个人都知道，绝地不能有婚姻，同样银河系每个人都知道。他对他徒弟的行为视而不见。

“他爱你胜过他毕生信奉的教条。”Dustin大大的叹了口气。“绝地没有不爱学徒的师父，也没有不爱师父的学徒——阿索卡也仍然爱你。”

“那都过去了。”维达简短地说。

“但你还有选择，”他放下一块芯片，“我们说的都是真的，原力会告诉你这里没有谎言。”

穆斯塔法的岩浆开始翻涌，Dustin的身影在燃烧的空气中变得一块一块。

“有很多人爱你，仍然。”他大喊：“还没有结束，还有机会。别犯傻——”

他不见了。

Dustin重新睁开眼睛，黑色的西斯武士出现他面前。

“你还好吗？”Vader问。

“还行吧。”Dustin从地上站起来，岩浆在平台外缓缓流动着，但空气十分清新，当然了。他早说过台词了，跟欧比旺，Sean走得太早。

Vader注视了他一阵：“好吧。我改造了一下我们的飞船，你要来看看吗？”

“当然。”Dustin跟在他身后，回想着这一切。

或许什么都不会改变，或许事情会好起来，他不知道，但他确实尽力了。

“嘿，”他叫住前面的Vader，“我就是，只是想告诉你，我爱你，好吗？不管发生任何事。”

Vader回过头，红发小子有一张无忧无虑的脸，治愈效果胜过一百座迪士尼乐园，人人都爱他。

“我也爱你，”他说，“我们走吧。”

十八个月后，一个新的小世界成型了。

Mark提供了跃迁术，但作为报复，他把Vader造的飞船和机器人都毁了。Dustin为此和他大吵一架。这是他造的Vader，不是安纳金·天行者的那个，Mark的举动毫无意义。

Eduardo在旁边听完了整场无聊的争吵，在Dustin大喊“你让他伤心了！”时果断把录音发给了Chris和Sean。

Chris回复：“勿激情，从平静。”他自从回来以后就彻底投向了原力光明面。

Sean则要直接的多：“呵呵。我，最后的直男。”随信息附赠一张黑色斗篷的邪恶笑容，他投向黑暗面了，显而易见。

Eduardo忧郁地看了一眼科洛桑古老沧桑的绝地圣殿，把Mark拉走了。

Dustin在这个小世界里模拟了整个星球大战的环境，为此支付给达斯米奇和达斯卢卡斯不计其数的版权费。

九岁的安纳金·天行者身着学徒装，走在千泉厅淙淙的水声中。

一个角落里的人影吸引了他的注意。

“你的机器人真赞，”他说，“但你不是个绝地，你是谁？”

红发小子低下头注视他，清清嗓子，说出了那句话。

“I am your father.”

 

Fin.


End file.
